powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Jo Johnson
|image= Amy_Jo_Johnson.JPG‎ |image-description |birthdate= October 6, 1970 |bornin= Cape Cod, Massachusetts, United States |roles= Kimberly Hart |appearances= *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (137 episodes) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie }} Amy Jo Johnson (born October 6, 1970) is an American actress, singer/songwriter and musician. She played Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. She also plays the feature film incarnation of the same character in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Johnson is also well known for playing Julie Emrick on The WB's college drama Felicity, where she started her music carrer and released her first single called Puddle Of Grace. She is also known for playing the rookie cop'' Stacy Reynolds'' on the Lifetime police drama The Division, and the champion jockey Tina Sharp on the TV drama Wildfire. Beginning in 2008, Johnson became one of the stars of the Canadian hit series Flashpoint. For her starring role as SRU negotiator Jules Callaghan on Flashpoint, she was nominated for the 2009 Gemini Awards for Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role. She is Jewish. Filmography Film *Tiger Eyes (2012) *Summer Song (2012) *Veritas, Prince of Truth (2007) *Fatal Trust (2006) *Islander (2006) *Magma: Volcanic Disaster (2006) *Arbie (2005) *Hard Ground (2003) *Infested (2002) *Interstate 60 (2002) *Liars Club (2001) *Pursuit of Happiness (2001) *Sweetwater (1999) *Cold Hearts (1999) *Without Limits (1998) *Perfect Body (1997) *Killing Mr. Griffin (1997) *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) *Susie Q (1996) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) TV *Flashpoint (2008–2013) *Wildfire (2005–2007) *What About Brian (2006) *The Division (2004) *Felicity (1998–2002) *Spin City (2002) *ER (2001) *Night Visions (2001) *The Eddie Files (1997) *Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1996) *Campus Cops (1996) *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1993–1995) **Day of the Dumpster (original version) Soundtrack * Flashpoint - Season 3 (Performer: "Goodbye") * Flashpoint - Season 1 (Performer: "Dancing In-between") * The Division - Season 4 (Performer: "Cat In The Snow") * Felicity - Season 1 (Performer: "Puddle Of Grace") * Felicity - Season 2 (Performer: "Clear Blue Day") * Power Ranger - Season 2 (Performer: "We Wish You A Merry Christmas") * Power Ranger - Season 2 (Performer: "Down The Road") Producer * In Memory of My Father (2005) Music Department * Felicity (1998) (composer: main title theme) Discography Amy Jo Jonhson's CDs *The Trans-American Treatment (2001) *Imperfect (2005) *Since You're Gone (2007) EP * Dancing In-Between (2008) Single Others *Souvenirs (2008) *Felicity Soundtrack (1999) *Sweetwater Soundtrack (1999) Self *I Love the '90s" (2004) *The Sharon Osbourne Show ** Episode dated 11 March 2004 (2004) *The Rosie O'Donnell Show ** Episode dated 31 May 2000 (2000) *The More You Know (1989) Archive footage * Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Legacy of Power (2004) ** Bully for Ethan (2004)(Picture) * The Lost Episode (1999) * Power Rangers Funniest Moments * Power Rangers Turbo ** Shift Into Turbo, Part 1 (1997) * Power Rangers Zeo ** There's No Business Like Snow Business (1996) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Master Vile and the Metallic Armor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) (morphed only) (1995) * Lord Zedd's Monster Heads: The Greatest Villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) * The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid: The Misadventures of Bulk and Skull (1995) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Sega CD) (1995) Notes * Despite having left the cast since "A Different Shade of Pink", footage of Amy Jo Johnson is used in the opening of MMPR from "Rita's Pita" and "Alien Rangers of Aquitar". * Amy Jo Johnson actually had a gymnast career prior to Power Rangers, but it ended after she chipped the bone in one of her elbows. * She wrote the story, 'Memories of My Mother' in the book 'Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul on Tough Stuff'. * Her pleasures includes music, painting, and writing. ** She is a fan of The Grateful Dead, along with many other classic rock bands. ** She is known to play the guitar and piano. * She was one of the attendents to fellow Mighty Morphin Power Rangers co-star, Thuy Trang's, funeral in 2001, along with David Yost. She was among the speakers at the funeral. * She is the longest serving Power Ranger actress, with the longest serving actor being Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver). * Out of all of the 5 original cast members, she was the only one present when her character departed from the series. * She is confirmed to have a MySpace page . * She currently mothers a daughter named Francesca, born in December 2008. * She is said to be the most successful actress after her stint in Power Rangers. * She's only actor out of the original six who has never been played by a body double or substitute after leaving the show. * Ironically, in an interview, she claims she hates the color pink, even though she was cast as the Pink Ranger. * She shares her name with a famous British aviator called Amy Johnson who was piloted during World War II. External links * Official Site * Amy Jo Johnson's Myspace * Amy Jo Johnson at tv.com * Amy Jo Johnson at imdb.com * Amy Jo Brasil * Official Twitter Johnson, Amy Jo